


Dying by Gold

by Wristic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I don't know whats going on with the shipping in this one, Multi, and then the opposite of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wristic/pseuds/Wristic
Summary: Fleeing from Kings Landing, separates from your brother, you find yourself alone in Meereen with the Targaryen siblings. Old habits die hard and after getting caught spying on the two you've immediately instilled a rift, though maybe not one that can't be forgiven.





	Dying by Gold

Varys had warned you about the Targaryens. About their temperaments at least. Neither were meant to be talked down to or confronted. The goal was to form an alliance and bring the Mother of Dragons on the Iron Throne, not infuriate them and be brushed aside. You were a little offended Varys kept assuming you would make a mess of things just because you weren’t Tyrion, wherever your poor brother was. If anything his disappearance in the foreign land of Essos caused enough terror in your gut you had no words to say.

But standing in that great room, whoever said Targaryens possessed an unearthly beauty wasn’t lying. Daenerys, the Mother of Dragons sat steel backed, braids in her silver hair, while her brother stood somewhat more comfortably behind her letting the silver tresses free down his shoulders. Their pale skin glowed in the sunlight, their pale blue eyes striking with a look of great prowess.

They were breathtaking, something Varys greatly forgot to inform you.

Viserys and Daenerys had a strange relationship. You caught multiple times the older brother wanting to say something only to take one glance at Daenerys and chew his cheek instead. The only time he ever spoke in front of her at all was when he asked for permission after everyone had left. His voice held a trepidation, like she might lash out at any second. She never did. Never rejected his request, but he was seemingly terrified of her. 

You only caught it because you’d made a bad habit of spying on everyone. Varys warned you it was a dangerous game but if you were going to do it, might as well do it right. To walk slowly in the shadows and develop a keen ear. Like a little spider.

However, there were few shadows in Meereen. After one of the secret debates, hidden behind a corner opposite from where you knew they’d walk, your mind was still marred with thoughts of Tyrion lost in the world. You’d been idly playing with a golden bracelet as you barely listened, yet it glinting in the sunlight for only a second was all Viserys needed to catch his eye.

The loud smack of a hand on the sandstone wall next to your head startled a gasp out of you. Viserys icy leer was terrifying, looming over you so close you could feel his breath as he spoke.

“You were listening.” You opened your mouth to defend. “ _You were_.” he growled. “Why she hasn’t killed you yet is beyond me. It’s in your blood to betray for your own greed, isn’t that right, _Lannister_.”

Your gaze dropped, the sound of your house name being seethed out like it had been since the war began revealed your sore heart. It gave Viserys pause, but not in sympathy.

The golden tie above your chest, the one that held the two sides of the cloth together smoothly pulled, loosening the dress. Shooting your eyes back up you found Viserys somehow closer to you, his eyes hooded between lust and rage. “If I had my way, the second I heard your name I would have taken you like the Mountain took my Dornish sister-in-law, and mail you back to your traitor father-”

“ **Let her go**.” Daenerys voice was sudden, bold and commanding. 

Nearly on the verge of tears, your chest may have been nearly exposed but all you could think was how Joffery would handle your betrayal, how your sister, your father would think no differently. A swift act and a slow punishment for spying against the crown. Viserys only looked to Dany out of the corner of his eye, his glare just as venomous as it was with you.

“She was spying on us.”

“I said let her go.”

Dropping the tie he was pulling, Viserys backed up letting you run to your room crying. It was only a matter of time before you’d be tortured now, your brother would make his way here to find you gone, dead if you were lucky. 

* * *

The days went by, you hiding in your room, Varys and Tyrion long gone from you, yet neither Targaryen sibling ever came to you. Still, the worry of so many things was driving you mad.

Late into the night the alcohol was spinning your head. Feeling the loneliness sneak up on you and reason off to sleep, you took to wandering the temple. Near the top you found a balcony, the silver haired Daenerys glowing like a Queen of the Moon as she stared off over her lit fuse of a city. Looking at a nearby table you found a pitcher of wine with two set cups, one more filled than the other. Taking the hospitality you refilled your chalice, then made your way out to the balcony.

Daenerys caught the odd sway from the corner of her eye and the chalice as you lazily rested your arms on the stone rail. “You’ve been drinking.”

You snickered, sipping your chalice. “When a Lannister isn’t paying their debts, a Lannister drinks.” 

The landscape, otherworldly in how it was still and alive at the same time, started ushering words from you like a confession.

“I’m sorry for spying.” You looked to one another, you aching to have caused such suspicion in them. This was suppose to be a new beginning. “Kings Landing… it’s nothing but snakes and spiders. My own family spied on me, took away my letters I sent for help or attempts at peace. Friends set me up to use me. I was nearly executed by a sister I once loved with all my heart because I didn’t know enough to protect myself.” You sighed hard.

“I used to think my house name really meant something. That we were rich and loved and a just people.” A shiver threatened to take you despite the air being so hot and dry. “My father…I loved my father. The world and even my siblings saw him as a bloodied stone warrior, but not me. I saw a grieving man that owned the world but had the humility to share it. He was a King with no crown in my eyes.” You laughed bitterly, taking another sip to hold back the lump in your throat. “All that love and devotion only for people to spit out the name. A house of monsters and incest, my father the most brilliant fucking toilet joke of the century.”

A pale hand crept in front of you and took the chalice. You didn’t fight it, your hand formally holding the cup going limp. Watered eyes scanning the midnight horizon a spot of red and black caught the corner of your eye, opposite of where Daenerys stood. When your gaze fell on Viserys you jumped up, looking to Dany like you already needed saving from him.

A cruel smirk on Viserys as he sipped your drink, he then handed it to share with Daenerys. She shot you a look of sympathy before taking the drink. As nothing threatening happened you placed your hands on the rail, slowly relaxing between the two Targaryens.

Daenerys asked, her voice hitting the gentle breeze. “If you had the chance to take your house back…?”

“You mean if my sister and all of Kings Landing didn’t kill me on sight?” you shook your head. “The world doesn’t need the Lannister’s anymore. Besides, I was raised to marry and fill a house with children. I’m not like my sister.” you snorted realizing your fall back on old sentiments. “My sister wasn’t even like my sister.”

“How would you know you couldn’t lead your house?” Viserys asked. “Have you ever tried to rule men? You might find you like it.”

You thought on it with a smirk. “Even if I liked it, who knows if I’d be any good at it.”

“You may be surprised. Right Viserys?” He only glared at his sister, rolling his jaw with words held back on a short leash.

Not liking the tense air, you nodded to Viserys. “Where did you get those?” He looked at you questioningly and, forgetting your boundaries and your secrets, you pulled back Viserys long silk robe from his shoulder revealing only the start of wide gnarled scars. 

He straightened his back facing you in aggression but a hard grip wrapped around your waist pulling you into Dany. Slowly Daenerys put herself between you two giving a stern expression to her taller brother.

Viserys didn’t take his eyes off Dany as he spoke. “Why don’t you ask _her_.”

“It was a mercy compared to what he wanted to do to you.”

He scoffed. “Keep telling yourself that sister.” with a sweep of his great red and black robe, he left you and her.

In a moment Dany realized she was still holding onto you and quickly let go. Only to grab you again when the alcohol dizzied a bewildered you. Despite the tense moment only seconds ago it made her laugh standing you straight again.

“I’m sorry for the way he treats you. I can’t always be around to catch his mood swings.”

You waved a hand. “Well at least he only has one mood with me. I just best steer clear of him.”

Dany’s eyes drifted back to the city. “Perhaps.” You watched her, the remorse and pain seeping out the longer she looked. You thought to ask about the scars, why she would do such a thing to her own brother. 

Even while drunk you could feel the air shift slightly and it made you uncomfortable. Maybe she wanted to talk about it but you weren’t the person to talk about it too. Even in your head the name _Lannister_ dripped with hate, the only way anyone said it anymore. “I shouldn’t have bothered you, I should return to bed before I make more of a fool out of myself. Then again it might bring Varys out of hiding just to chide me on it.”

Daenerys half smiled, taking a step back to let you stumble back to your room.


End file.
